Hearts of Three: Love Is for Everyone
by GrayPaulineces
Summary: Amy Rose and Hershey the Cat are a sweet couple. One day the receive an invitation from Vanilla the Rabbit to have some fun, and together they all go on a great adventure together. Amy x Hershey x Vanilla multi-shot. Requested by Yamagata. Rated M for the content. Contains yuri and shoujo-ai.


**Author's note: All events in this story are entirely fictional. All characters belong to Sega and/or Archie, unless stated otherwise. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and should not be treated otherwise.**

* * *

><p>It was a warm, dark night, 9:30 PM. Amy Rose and Hershey the Cat were sitting together in a café and eating some ice-cream. The two girls confessed their love to each other not too long ago. Sonic had been constantly trying to avoid dates with Amy, so he never minded at all. Moreover, he was dating Sally. Hershey, on the other hand, hasn't been hanging around with Geoffrey lately. Since they barely had any time with each other recently, they decided to amicably break up.<p>

Amy wasn't dressed in her casual clothing. Instead, she was wearing a shiny two-piece black dress, and she even put on black lipstick. Hershey was wearing an unbuttoned tuxedo that Geoffrey had given her a long time ago, and a striped necktie.

"Boy Amy, I must say you look very beautiful today," Hershey said. "I mean, you're always beautiful, but today you just look like a true beauty queen."

"Gee, thank you very much, my sweet," Amy replied with a seductive smile. "So, my adorable kitten, how does it feel to date a beauty queen?"

"It makes me feel so honorable," Hershey responded.

"And it makes me feel honorable to be dating the cutest kitty ever," Amy replied sweetly and gave Hershey a kiss on her lips. Hershey returned the kiss, and the two then fed each other some of their ice-cream. Wanting to tease, Amy took some of her ice-cream and planted it onto Hershey's upper clothing, exactly on the part that covered her breasts.

"Aw, now you're just trying to arouse me," Hershey giggled childishly. "Whew, it's kinda cold."

"My goal was to arouse you, dear," Amy said seductively. "Would you like me to clean you?" Hershey nodded and signaled Amy to come over to her. Amy obeyed and started licking the ice-cream off of Hershey's clothes.

"Oh Amy, this is turning me on so much," Hershey giggled.

"Looky, your titties received some," Amy replied. She gently uncovered the cat's breasts and started licking them. "Just making sure you're clean."

"Ulrich almighty... you're making me so horny," Hershey mewed as the pink hedgehog was licking her nipples.

"You know what I say," Amy said and kissed the pied cat's breasts. "The horniness didn't kill the cat, it only made her sweeter."

Hershey then pulled Amy for a kiss, and the latter climbed on the cat's laps as they were making out. At this point, Amy started dancing with her butt on Hershey's laps as if she was dry humping on her. "Amy, oh my..." Hershey moaned as she grabbed the pink hedgehog's tail and stroked it. That's when Amy groped Hershey's breasts as she kept dancing her butt on her laps, almost as if their crotches touched. "Amy, I'm feeling it..." Hershey moaned. "Give it to me, my sweet rose... I beg you..."

Soon both girls started feeling a bit wet down there as they kept kissing. Amy stopped moving her butt, but she remained on Hershey's laps.

"You sure know how to make me pleasured, my beauty," Hershey smiled.

Amy giggled and rubbed her nose against Hershey's. "Everything for you, my adorable kitty." She then gave Hershey another kiss. "Oh, that reminds me. Vanilla had asked me to give her a call tonight."

"Oh wow, that sweet rabbit lady sure has a lot of surprises," Hershey said.

Amy took out her cell phone and called Vanilla. "Hey Vanilla, what's going on?"

_"Good evening darling, how are you doing?"_ Vanilla asked.

"I'm here on a date with my sweet Hershey," Amy answered. "Hershey babe, say hi to Vanilla."

"Hi Vanilla!" Hershey said.

_"Hi Hershey,"_ Vanilla replied. _"It's great to hear you two are having fun. Listen babes, I want to invite you two to my place so we can have some more fun together."_

"Sounds like a great idea!" Amy said. "What do you think, Hershey?"

"I'd love to, this sounds awesome!" the pied cat replied.

_"Excellent!"_ the adult rabbit responded. _"I'll be waiting for your arrival, mwah."_

"Sure thing, we'll be here in a moment," Amy said. "Ciao!" she concluded the conversation and hung up.

"Looks like our next destination is Vanilla's house, babe," Hershey said.

"Well, we have no time to lose! Let's-a-go!" Amy exclaimed. After paying for their food, Amy and Hershey walked hand-to-hand from the café and made their way to Vanilla's house. Once arriving at Vanilla's door, Amy rang the bell, and shortly afterwards, the mother rabbit opened the door, standing in her naked beauty in front of her guests.

"Good evening, my darlings!" Vanilla said and hugged the pink hedgehog and the pied cat. "Come in! Boy, you look gorgeous today!"

"Good evening, Vanilla, so do you!" they replied and closed the door behind them once entering. "Say, why are you nude?" Hershey asked.

"I simply feel more comfortable and free while I'm without any clothing," Vanilla answered sweetly and stroked her large breasts. "Besides, you have no reason to be ashamed of your body. How about you two also do the same as me? Come on, don't be shy."

Amy and Hershey nodded and took each other's clothes off before hanging them near the entrance. Vanilla then took them to her kitchen.

"Let me make you some dinner," she said sweetly. "So tell me babes, how was your date?"

"It was lovely," Amy said. "I'm glad I finally found true love instead of chasing after Sonic all the time. He always runs to the hills, runs for his life."

"Geoffrey and I had decided to amicably break up after we pretty much stopped being a couple de facto," Hershey explained. "But dating with Amy sure is fun."

"We talked sweetly, made out, and had ice-cream," Amy continued.

"Amy even decided to plant some ice-cream on my clothes and lick it off," Hershey chuckled.

"That sounds so sweet," Vanilla giggled. "Tell me more, babes."

"Then I climbed on Hershey's laps," Amy continued as she stroked the kitty's legs, "and then we had a sweet kiss."

Hershey petted Amy's breasts and continued: "Then Amy danced her butt on me and we both got wet."

"Wow, looks like you had a lot of fun!" Vanilla said and served the food. She brought a large pot of spaghetti with Bolognese and a bowl of carrot salad.

"We sure did," Amy said. "And the food looks delicious!"

"Thanks babe, Cream helped me make it," Vanilla said as she filled three plates with the aforementioned food.

"Does Cream know about your nudity habit?" Hershey asked as they ate.

"Of course sweetie, she and I always hang around naked in the house," Vanilla replied. "But she went to sleep early because she was really tired."

"I see," Amy said. "Good to know she's having fun like you do."

"I have some fun scheduled for you too," Vanilla giggled and licked her lips.

"Now you got us curious," Hershey chuckled. Then she noticed something very interesting. "You have a lot of photos of you and Cream naked here, Vanilla."

"Yeah, we take a lot of photos together in the nude," Vanilla replied. "I'd be honored if you could also take some nude photos of me tonight, as part of the fun time I have scheduled for you."

"Sure Vanilla, we'd love to," Amy smiled.

"Excellent," Vanilla smiled and winked. After they finished their dinner, Vanilla led the girls upstairs to her bedroom. Amy and Hershey followed as they watched Vanilla sway her gorgeous butt from side to side as she walked. Vanilla's bedroom was indeed fancy. The room had a purple carpet that was spread across the entire floor, small windows with blue curtains, a large, round bed with purple sheets and a thick blanket, and a small shelf to its left, with a drawer underneath it.

"Nice room you have," Hershey said.

"Thanks honey," Vanilla replied and gave the girls her camera. "OK, you know what to do. Take a picture whenever I change my sexy pose."

The girls nodded and Vanilla got to work. First she posed in front of the girls with a rather innocent look in her eyes and her arms were behind her back. Then she winked and put her hands on her butt. She then touched herself between her legs while putting her left breast in her mouth. She then crouched while groping herself. Then, while still groping herself, Vanilla lay on her back, and she concluded with a handstand. Amy and Hershey took turns in taking photos of every pose.

"That was awesome," Amy said. "All those photos sure will fit your galleries perfectly."

"Thank you, sweetie. Now it's your turn to have some photo shoots," Vanilla said as she was given the camera. Now Amy and Hershey posed for Vanilla as she took photos of them. Amy and Hershey first touched each other's butts, and then each other's breasts, and while still groping each other, they kissed. Hershey then planted her tongue on Amy's nipple before going down to her crotch. Amy then grabbed Hershey's tail and placed it between her legs, and the girls concluded with licking on the cat's tail.

"Pure sexiness," Vanilla said. "You two are sexy as hell. And now it's time to turn it up to eleven!"

"What do you mean?" Hershey asked.

"I mean we're going to have some sweet sex now," Vanilla giggled and climbed on the bed. "Come on, babes. You know you want to."

"We never said we didn't," Amy chuckled and she and Hershey climbed on the bed with Vanilla.

The trio started by groping each other's breasts while kissing each other randomly. As Amy and Hershey kissed, Vanilla started fingering them both at the same time as they fingered her as well. Afterwards they started a cunnilingus circle, with Vanilla licking Amy, Amy licking Hershey, and Hershey licking Vanilla. Hershey kept licking Vanilla as the mother rabbit started sucking Amy's breasts. Hershey then licked Amy's pussy, and the pink hedgehog petted them both. Then Vanilla began breastfeeding Amy and Hershey. After this, they all had their fair share of tribadism action with each other, and they concluded their session with a triple kiss after they had all climaxed.

"Wow Vanilla, that was incredible!" Amy said.

"Thank you so much for your amazing little party you've organized for us," Hershey said and licked Vanilla's breast.

Vanilla kissed the kitty's nipple and replied: "You're very welcome, my darling angels."

Amy licked the rabbit's belly. "We've made quite a mess, haven't we?" she chuckled.

"No worries Amy, now we're all going to take a nice bath together," Vanilla replied and kissed Amy between her legs.

"Sounds adorable!" both Amy and Hershey cheered.

Vanilla took the girls to her bathroom and they all entered the tub after Vanilla had turned on the hot water. Once entering and rinsing in the shower, the three girls started washing each other sensually. They rubbed each other's bodies, butts, breasts, and crotches. After they had finished, the girls dried each other, wiping their towels on their sensitive spots in particular. Later, the three entered Vanilla's bed and crawled underneath the blanket, still in the nude.

"That was wonderful," Amy said.

"I've never had such sexy fun in my life," Hershey added.

"You two are so adorable," Vanilla chuckled. "Tomorrow we're going to have even more fun, so you should prepare, darlings."

"Cool," Amy and Hershey said simultaneously. "Good night, Vanilla."

"Good night, darlings," Vanilla replied. They all kissed each other one last time before falling asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Special thanks go to Yamagata who requested this story and gave me ideas, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and stay tuned for more!<strong>


End file.
